Crow (Tundra)
Appearance "There's nothing wrong with hybrids. They're just the result of a mistake between two dragons." Crow has a mudwing's build, complete with a short neck and blocky snout. He has grey-brown scales clustered around his neck and tail tip, and he is dark grey/black everywhere else. His underwings are golden-brown, with splotches of black. Where the black was, there are silver specks. His eyes are a dark chocolate. Personality "Really, who ''doesn't want power? It guarantees a luxurious life." '' On the outside, he is a hardened, emotionless dragon with only one goal: survival. But he was truly power-hungry. He wants to rule all the dragons of Pyrrhia, saying "Hybrids will not be excluded. Mutant dragons will not be dishonored. Forbidden love will not be forbidden." He had good intentions, though to the rulers, he is a ambitious, dangerous dragon. But he was then transformed into a caring dragon by Lilypad (see Backstory) Backstory "A dragon isn't born good or bad. They're ''made good or bad by the others around them, and their choices."'' When Crow hatched, his parents loved him to bits. They raised him in Possibility, and believed that Crow and themselves would be protected from their Queens, and that was true. Until the attack. The skywings and the sandwings had a fight over Possibility, and went to war over it. Nothing stood in their way. Crow's parents hid him in a cellar and went out to attempt to stop the attack. When the two tribes had finally stopped fighting, Crow crawled out and saw his parents charred bodies. A dragon had even taken the time to write a message in the dirt beside them: No means no. ''Crow flew into a rage and swore that he would personally ''kill the skywing and sandwing queens. He flew off into the desert in his misery, and found a Dragonbite viper. He captured it and kept it as a pet, its home being a box. He also got a collection of Dragonflame cacti. He was prepared to strike down upon the Sky and Sand queens. His first target was the skywings, and he succeeded in killing all of the royals, and declared himself their king. He told the skywings to be quiet about it, though. They had no choice but to obey him. He also succeeded with the sand kingdom, and again telling the dragons living there to silent about it. Then, he decided to take over all the tribes, so something like the destruction of Possibility never happened again. He took over the rainwings and nightwings, the icewings and even the seawings. He was plotting his way into the mudwing kingdom when his life changed forever. He was pretending to be a messenger to sneak into the palace, and he collided with another mudwing walking around the halls. He apologized, and then said that she should have watched where she was going as he picked up his bag. She nodded and responded that he was right, and they soon parted ways. He forced the royal family to bow to him (he only killed the Skywings and Sandwings rulers), but what he didn't know was that the dragon he had bumped into was also a princess. He had thought she was just some guard, but when he left she took over, bringing things back into balance. She then hunted him down as he was traveling and said the Mudwing kingdom was free from his clutches. He responded that he would get it back later, but when he went back to the rainforest, the rainwings and nightwings had rebelled. As had all the tribes. The skywings and sandwings even elected new rulers. He was furious, and went back to possibility, living on the streets. His plan had failed. The next day, the female mudwing princess, who's name was Lilypad, showed up and questioned him about his past. She took pity on him and brought him back to the Mudwing kingdom, where she got him a spot in the royal guard, and they were good friends. Over time, that friendship had turned into a romantic relationship, and a year later, they got married. Taking over the tribes was still lingering in his mind, but now he's mostly worried about fatherhood, for Lilypad is expecting. Relationships "I have a mate, we're expecting a dragonet, its a good life." Secretcrafter Crow loved his father, and was devastated when he died. He has a clear memory of him and wishes to be as loyal and passionate as he was. Heron Crow also loved his mother, although his memory of her is a little hazy. Lilypad His mate changed his ambitious, power-hungry life into a caring, compassionate one, and he is forever grateful. He wondered what would have happened to him without her. Unnamed dragonet Lilypad is expecting a dragonet, and Crow is overjoyed and anxious about being a good father. Trivia "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." * Crow's surprisingly artistic, always drawing sunsets and the faces of random dragons with exquisite quality. * Crow's mother was Clay's grandniece. * Crow had a brother, but he was stillhatched. * Crow was originally planned to be a power-hungry villain. Category:NightWings Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Males